1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer wall cap system and more particularly pertains to providing safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dryer venting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dryer venting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of venting clothes dryers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dryer wall cap system that allows safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
In this respect, the dryer wall cap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dryer wall cap system which can be used for safe and convenient venting of clothes dryers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.